Get Ready for the Next Battle
by TheRedsuper
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Tekken Style


**HELLO! People, i AM TheRedSuper, COMPLETELY NEW TO THIS FANDOM, BUT OH MY GOSH! I have been missing out on this awesome connection! this is a new but unoriginal story, I got the idea from my fellow writer Valadix, if you haven't heard of him check him out he's great. This was one of his ideas but couldn't follow through with it because of his schedule and personal problems, so he let me adopt it. SO here we go!**

* * *

Mani, a powerful, wise king who ruled over a great nation. His kingdom was constantly terrorized by the nightmare forces, a mysterious and dangerous force of power that rivaled his own. Unable to sit by as his people was tormented by this evil, he prayed to the good forces for a solution. He was given power, and was told he needed to give it to someone, someone who would be brave and powerful enough to vanquish the unspeakable evil and rule alongside him, but who?

He then decided he would hold a tournament, inviting warriors and fighter of all kind to participate in the hopes his champion would be produced.

He the called it : The Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Tournament.

* * *

**Jack Frost- **a child of destiny, upon his encounter with Pitch Black, something welled up inside of him. Awakened by an unknown force he emerges from a frozen lake completely oblivious as to how he survived, when any normal human being, would be dead. Haunted by questions of his purpose he could only remember on name and face , Pitch Black, he then sets out to find this man with destiny as his only guide.

* * *

**Hiccup Haddock - **The son of a well known martial artist who developed a fighting style based completely on dragon behavior which he called 'Reptolora'. When Hiccups father was released from prison after a criminal frame up his son was quick to realize that prison has weakened his father.

Hiccup had him hospitalized, and was crushed to hear his father was gravely ill. But a cure was possible,with technology from the MiM Kingdom. A week later Hiccup enters the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Tournament in an attempt to save his father.

* * *

**Astrid Hofferson -** a young girl born into a tribe of spiritual supremacists. When raiders attempted to rob her peoples sacred burial ground, she single handedly killed them. Impressed by this, the village elder appointed her as the tribes sole assassin.

In her public life she used her abilities as an Astrologist. One day she noticed several evil omens in her reading of the stars, as her uneasiness got a hold of her, she asked her elder for guidance. She was told that if two fated stars were ever to meet chaos would ensue and the world will end. Upon hearing this she sets out to the MiM Kingdom to stop the fated event.

* * *

**Snotlout Jorgenson** - a young Reptolora prodigy, When his mentor was released from prison he saw that he had become a frail old man. He soon had him rushed to the hospital where he was informed about his fatal illness. Snotlout was devastated.

But he soon heard that a cure from the MiM Kingdom could possibly save his mentor. Without hesitation, him and his cousin Hiccup enter the tournament in the hopes of saving their ill loved one.

* * *

**Ruffnut Thornston- **A syndicate member who had no clue about her past. She was told that she had a brother named Tuffnut, but had no interest in recollecting with him. When the syndicate fell it left her without a purpose, so she decided to finally meet her brother. But as she saw him, everything came rushing back.

They fought for days, but to no avail. In the end the twins agreed they would settle their rivalry at the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Tournament.

* * *

**Tuffnut Thornston - **a man who always fought with her sister Ruffnut. When his sister disappeared a few years ago Tuffnut felt that something was missing from his life. Then one day he got a call,...from Ruffnut. They decided to meet, but as soon as the two saw each other, shots were fired.

Their ensuing battle lasted for days, in the end , they agreed to settle things in the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Tournament. A determined Tuffnut screams "This time! that bitch is dead!"

* * *

**Rapunzel - **When Rapunzel was fifteen she was abducted by her mother's business rivals in an attempt to crush her company's spirits. While in captivity she struggled violently to free herself, accidentally killing one of her captors. This triggered something within her, her urge for battle.

But Rapunzel's mother was a kind and caring person, who hated conflict. "I do not want Mother to be upset with me, but I also want to fight!" She continued to fight under her mother's nose. competing in various street fighting matches. One day she got an invitation to a fighting tournament from an opponent she defeated. Unable to resist the call of battle, she enters.

* * *

**Merida Dunbroch- **A girl who was taught martial arts by her father. Often described as the nosy kid who liked to fix other people's problems usually by knocking them out. She came home one day to find her home and her father beaten to a pile of mess. The police told her that the culprit would most likely enter an upcoming tournament in the MiM Kingdom. She was quick to enter, to avenge her father.

* * *

**Mordu** - A great warrior who had the desire to become the greatest fighter alive. To do this he consistently broke his masters ruling about fighting for competition. Infuriated by this Mordu killed him. Through careful research he then found that he could become a powerful warrior, by learning the secrets of the scrolls inside the Palace of King Mani in the MiM Kingdom. He uses the upcoming tournament as a cover up to infiltrate the stronghold.

* * *

**Flynn Ryder- **Unable to accept his lost to Aster in a match they had. he transformed himself in a monsterous behemoth that struck fear in the hearts of men. One day wearing the insignia of Aster's kind he attacked televised kick boxing event beating everyone to a bloody pulp. He turned to a camera and said "ASTER! I'm coming for you!" the stage is set for a rematch at Rise of the brave tangled dragons tournament.

* * *

**Aster Bunnymund**- A skilled mixed martial artist with the spirit of two fighters. After beating Flynn Ryder he carefully considered giving up fighting to focus on other things. But one day, he see's a news broadcast of Flynn challenging him to a rematch. Enraged by the fact the man was wearing his insignia, Aster dawns himself for one more fight.

* * *

**Fishlegs Ingerman - ** A boxer who had a dream about becoming a world champion. Fishlegs often wondered about the mystery of his birth. He looked into it with the help of "The sandman" he found that he was a product of genetic experiment from the MiM Kingdom, he vowed revenge for what they did to him. When they announced the tournament, Fishlegs was quick to enter.

* * *

**Dean 'Toothless' Fury- **a childhood friend of Hiccup. One day, Dean realized how much he held feelings for his friend, and vowed to be the one to always make him happy. But when he heard word about the illness Hiccup's father had, he knew how much it would affect his friend.

When he heard that Hiccup would enter the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons for his Father, dean felt nothing but worry for his love. He then entered the tournament and disguised himself as a dark mercenary flying under the alias 'Night Fury' to protect him.

* * *

**Nicholas** **North -** An ever so skilled swordsman and part time medical professional. When roaming the MiM Kingdom he came across a severely injured Dagur who was attacked and left for dead by several nightmares. He took him back to his clinic to help the boy. After a few days he went back to check on his patient, only to find his colleagues dead in a pool of blood.

Holding the bodies he growled "I will never forgive that MONSTER!" he then shines his sword and heads out to hunt his prey.

* * *

**Sandy - **a Police officer who was nicknamed 'Sandman' due to his ability to put people to sleep with his fists. Sandy became worried about the attacks of the nightmares on prominent fighting establishments in the MiM Kingdom. He then deduced since the nightmare had a thirst for fighters, the next likely targets would be the competitors of the upcoming tournament in the kingdom.

He enters to find out more.

* * *

**Dagur the Deranged- **an insane hunter from the clan of the berserkers after passing out from the attack of the nightmares the next thing Dagur knew was waking up in a strange place placed in a white bed. A nurse came up to him and said "You're lucky, those nightmare could've done worse to you". He then decided to trust these people for the time being. After a few days, he heard word of an upcoming tournament here in the MiM kingdom. He laughed menacingly, and decided to join the tournament. But when the doctors tried to stop him, he killed them all.

Walking away from the people who saved his life, he heads for the tournament

* * *

**Toothiana** - a researcher who dreamed of restoring the rain forests of her native land. One day when talking to one of the elders of her birth place, the old woman held her back and made an ominous prediction. "Jack Frost and Pitch Black must not be allowed to meet, if they do a great evil will be unleashed on to the earth".

Toothiana was skeptical about her prediction, but after hearing of the Tournament in the MiM Kingdom,the danger seemed much more imminent. She joined the tournament in the hopes of stopping the two from clashing.

* * *

**Pitch Black- **After setting his seventeen year old son Jack Frost to freeze to death in the lake. He then set out a huge hoard of Nightmares to distraught the people of his kingdom in an effort to rule what his King Mani had.

When he heard that his king was holding a tournament where the winner would inherit power Pitch howled with laughter. He could not believe how easy his plan for domination would go. He could get the power and all he had to do was take down a bunch of pitiful fighters.

He enters the tournament without a second's thought.

* * *

**Well? What do you guys think? Reviews are more than welcome**


End file.
